


the demon with angel eyes

by whimsicalMedley



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Nyotalia, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMedley/pseuds/whimsicalMedley
Summary: Nora is a high ranking general in the Devil's army. She's ruthless, bloodthirsty, and has never failed a mission. Her next target? Ariel, one of God’s prized archangels. Nyo!Dennor. Oneshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Going To Hell by The Pretty Reckless plays in the distance because I definitely am for this*
> 
> JESUS CHRIST (lol) THIS TOOK ME MONTHS TO FINISH.
> 
> This was inspired by a Nyo!Dennor angel/demon drawing by suckmyicelandick on tumblr. I saw the picture and the plot just came to me. Unfortunately, I'm a lazy little shit, and it took forever to finish. BUT I DID IT!!!
> 
> Fun fact: Ariel actually is the name of an archangel. I found that super cool, because I had already headcanoned Nyo!Den's name as Ariel (bc y'know, she's hella into The Little Mermaid and you can't convince me otherwise).
> 
> So anyway. Enjoy this train wreck.

Hell was not a nice place. It was humid, it was full of demons, and the screams of the damned could be heard regularly.

Nora loved it.

Nora wasn't a pitiful human, a soul damned to Hell. No, she was a demon herself. A damn good one, too. Nora's missions were normal enough; she would tempt humans, she would stir trouble, even kill. It didn't matter to her. It was fun. Recently however, it had started to get boring.

Nora was positive the Devil knew how she was feeling. He knew everything, after all. This was the reason she wasn't surprised at all when she was summoned to his chambers.

Her black tail flicked randomly from side to side as her blue eyes scanned the halls. No one ever looked at her, always bowing their heads and scurrying away. It was for the best. They were annoying anyway.

As the doors opened, Nora walked into the room and bowed.

“You wanted to see me, sir?”

The man on the throne smiled wickedly.

“Come now Nora, there's no need for formalities. Not from the best demon I have.” He said, lacing his fingers and resting his head on them.

Nora smirked.

“Then what can I do for you, Lucifer?” She asked casually, straightening and folding her arms over her chest.

“I have a new mission for you. It's one far different than you've ever had. It involves tempting, yes, but not a human.”

Nora’s head cocked in curiosity, “Who is it then?”

“The Lioness of God. Ariel, the Archangel. I want you to make her fall.”

And for once, Nora laughed. It seemed her job just got a lot less boring.

* * *

 It wasn't hard to find the angel. Nora had been told all about her, how she guarded nature. How she was kind and gentle, but fierce on the battlefield, wielding her halberd and slaying those deserving of it. The lion pelt she wore shone in the sunlight, the forest around them glowing in her presence. Her mane of unruly blonde hair cascaded down her back, and Nora could faintly hear her humming as she sat on a rock and stared at the sky.

“Hello there.” Nora’s voice called, smooth as silk. Ariel stilled, slowly turning to look at her. The angel’s eyes were a bright blue, and freckles were splashed across her face. She was pale, and her button nose and plump lips took Nora by surprise.

_“She’s...beautiful.”_

Ariel’s eyes widened at the sight of the horns peeking out of long, platinum blonde hair, and she pursed her lips.

“Hello. Can I help you?” Ariel asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

That was the last thing Nora expected. Maybe a scream, maybe a fight, but not this. Considering she was floored by the response and the angel’s beauty, it took Nora a bit to respond.

“No, not especially. I was wondering if I could sit with you.” She replied cooly, her face void of emotion. To her even further surprise, Ariel smiled at her toothily.

"Of course!” She laughed, scooting over and patting the rock. A bit confused, Nora walked over and sat down.

It was silent for awhile, Ariel smiling at the sky and Nora looking at the ground. It was an odd sight to see. A beautiful angel willingly sitting in the presence of an equally beautiful, yet very dangerous demon.

“Isn't this place beautiful?” Nora jumped slightly at the melodic voice, and Ariel laughed lightly.

“I guess.”

“I don't think you're looking at it right. Try closing your eyes and listening.” With a sigh, Nora closed her eyes.

“So, do you hear it? The birds singing and the trees swaying. The fairies laughing. It's beautiful. I love the forest.”

The demon listened, and for a moment, she saw it. Saw the beauty in the simple pleasure of the forest, and the company of the angel next to her. But then, it was gone.

Ariel laughed loudly.

“Well, at least you tried...um...what's your name?” The Archangel asked, cocking her head to the side.

“Names have power, Angel. I'm not telling you mine anytime soon.” Nora responded, glaring.

Ariel, to Nora’s surprise, rolled her eyes. Weren't angels supposed to be kinder?

“Listen, demon. I know why you're here. You're going to try to make me fall. I'm always one for eliminating creatures who deserve it, but I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt.”

This time, it was Nora’s turn to roll her eyes.

“For an angel, you're quite stupid.”

“No, not stupid. Just optimistic.” Ariel said with a cheeky smile. Then, the angel stood, stretching her arms towards the sky.

“I believe that I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow?” She asked hopefully. Nora blinked, and then nodded slowly.

And just like that, their friendship was formed.

* * *

 As the months went by, their routine stayed the same. Every day, Nora would meet Ariel in the forest, and they would sit for hours and talk. Nora still refused to tell Ariel her name, but if that put the archangel out, she didn’t show it. The two would talk about their day, the problems they ran into, humans, and sometimes they would just sit and enjoy each other’s company.

Today, however, Ariel was fuming.

“Should I assume something bad has happened?” Nora asked cautiously, noting how Ariel’s anger had painted her face a deep red.

 _“Cute,”_ she thought, and then, _“shut the fuck up Nora.”_

“Sometimes my job sucks.” Ariel whined, “Mikey thinks he can boss me around just because he’s head Archangel or whatever.”

Nora tried not to roll her eyes, but it happened anyway.

“That’s kind of his job, Angel.” She replied, and Ariel glared at her.

“He chewed me out for an hour because I come here and talk to you, _Demon._ I told him that you haven’t tried to hurt me, but does he listen? No!”

Nora’s stomach dropped. She had become accustomed to seeing Ariel every day. Was that going to change now that another Archangel had called her out?

“Are…are you going to stop coming?” The demon asked carefully, keeping her face blank.

“Pfft, no. God didn’t say anything, so who cares?” Ariel said, smiling at Nora, and with a wink, added, “besides, believe it or not, I’d miss you.”

Nora pretended her cheeks didn’t turn pink, and thankfully, Ariel didn’t comment.

* * *

 As Nora continued to spend time with Ariel, she began to change. It was subtle, so she didn’t notice at first. But as the days continued to pass, it was harder and harder to ignore.

Nora wasn’t focused on making Ariel fall anymore.

The thing that motivated Nora to see Ariel wasn’t her mission. It was seeing Ariel smile, or watching her interact with the forest. It was braiding her long and curly blonde hair, or watching her face turn bright red at any innuendo or joke Nora made. Nora was starting to appreciate the small things, and she could finally see what was so appealing about the forest. The simplicity, the quiet, and especially the woman next to her.

The first time the demon realized that she had changed, that she was _changing_ because of this Archangel, she quickly made an excuse about a mission and left.

* * *

 Finally, it all came crashing down.

Nora should have known it would somehow.

The day had started out normal. Nora had come to their usual spot, and waited. It had taken longer than usual, but Ariel had arrived. Nora inwardly sighed in relief, but then she got a good look at the angel. Her clothes were ripped and bloody, her lion’s pelt was gone, and her eyes were red and puffy.

“Ariel?” Nora’s voice was slightly panicked, and she jumped off of the rock and raced towards her. Grasping Ariel’s face in her hands, Nora asked, “what the hell happened?”

“Your mission was a success.” Ariel laughed bitterly, her eyes avoiding Nora’s.

“My…my what?” Nora asked, and then it hit her. The mission. _Make the Archangel Ariel fall._

It seemed that the entire forest stilled at that moment.

“Wha—how?” The demon was frantic, trying to figure out what to do. If Ariel had fallen, it wouldn’t be long before her punishment was given. And after that, she’d never see Ariel again.

“I love you.” Ariel whispered, and Nora’s world stopped. The fallen angel finally met Nora’s eyes, and something in the demon’s chest ached at the sight of tears in them.

“You…what?”

“Michael found out. He told God. I ran before God could kill me.” Ariel said, her face scrunched up in pain, “it won’t be long until they find me. You should go.”

“No.” Nora said firmly, tightening her grip on Ariel’s face, “I’m not leaving you.”

“Why?” Ariel asked in confusion, and Nora rolled her eyes and kissed her.

After a few moments (and Nora possibly forgetting her damn name), they pulled apart.

“Nora. My name is Nora, and I think I love you too.” Nora muttered, mostly to herself. Before they could do anything, there was a blinding light. Ariel froze. They both turned, and there stood Saint Michael, looking regal, and also royally pissed.

“Ariel, you know why I’m here.” He said, and Ariel clenched her fists.

“I know you’re here to kill me.” She responded, and disentangled herself from Nora, “so just do it quickly, and leave Nor—the demon out of this.”

Michael raised his sword, and Ariel slowly closed her eyes. Before he could deal a blow, however, Nora shouted, _“Stop!”_

Michael almost dropped his weapon in surprise, and the split second gave Nora her chance.

“I’ll strike a deal.”

* * *

 Nora Bondevik was a normal woman.

She was twenty years old, raising her little sister Elyse in Copenhagen, a place they had moved to for Nora’s work. Nora was sitting in her favorite coffee shop, on her laptop, working on her novel. The novel was about a demon who had fallen in love with an angel, and how, to avoid punishment, they were reincarnated as humans. Nora wasn’t sure where the hell the idea had come from, just that she’d woken up from a dream one night and began to write.

A tap on her shoulder made Nora jump, and she turned to glare at the person who decided to interrupt her.

“Sorry to scare you, but…you look really familiar. Do I know you?” Clear blue eyes met Nora’s darker ones, and Nora’s mind flashed to a forest, but the thought was gone before she could dwell on it. The woman’s blonde hair was wild, and her smile was familiar.

“I…don’t know. Would you like to sit?” Nora asked, despite the fact that, under normal circumstances, she would never invite someone to disturb her.

“Sure!” The woman said happily, and stuck her hand out.

“I’m Ariel Kølher, nice to meet you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr: heroic-hufflepuff


End file.
